


解决疑难杂症只需点头

by OceanPure



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Justice League 2017, M/M, Movie background, Porn with Feelings, Story after movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPure/pseuds/OceanPure
Summary: 布鲁斯这辈子都没想过他有一天会从克拉克的嘴里尝到自己信息素的味道。





	解决疑难杂症只需点头

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Alpha！克拉克·肯特/Omega！布鲁斯·韦恩
> 
> 分级：NC-17
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES：
> 
> >全人物均基于JL电影，他们太过美好，我并不拥有他们。
> 
> >作者常年不开车，中途被自己的车间吓到熄火倒车数次但是总算还是开出去了不仅如此还居然飙了车，各位乘客请坐好。
> 
> >虽说以前写过ABO，但只写过AA（因为觉得很有意思），现在看到JL里的他们俩，觉得色气值爆表了，必须先耕耘一下这个来犒劳一下自己。
> 
> >JL电影背景+ABO世界观，A超O蝙，全篇万字纯pwp，不过此文章中的设定是世界上的Alpha几乎都已经没有了，Omega有少量，Beta占大多数，所以AO这种搭配已经是过去式了【你】，都是BO，然鹅克拉克在布鲁斯生命里永远是最大的变数。
> 
> >母盒真好用。
> 
> >全文一个目标：克拉克一步一步言传身教把布鲁斯身体上Omega方向所有问题全部修复。
> 
> >标出一些关键词供大家先行防雷等防一切误入：这是你情我愿的大型成人pwp | 有详细的相关描写 | 你蝙Omega特征有退化甚至不是那种诱人传统O，但你超总有办法……（对，这是题目的来源）| 对ABO奇特的生理构造别认真
> 
> >看了上面的各种警告还想上车，就在这里打卡吧。

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

布鲁斯在敲下确定之前，犹豫了一秒。罕见的，他对自己所做出的判断而迟疑。显示屏上用数据堆砌而成的人体正显示着分析完成，只需最后一步，他们就都能得到确切的答案。

可留下对方的人是他，此刻后悔的也是他。

接受检查的人正站在透明的玻璃空间里，被蒸腾的热气所包裹，只是隐约露出一个轮廓。或许是因为这个独立隔开的小空间，他所闻到的那种味道已经淡了。这更是证明了他一开始的猜想。

最初的时候，这种征兆几乎是稀薄的像是风中夹杂的一缕烟，不动声色地缠在方才复活而记忆混乱的超人身上，顺着他们的肢体接触，轻擦过他的皮肤。它就像是埋入血肉里，在大战关头，一句话交谈的期间，猛然地冒出来，仿佛直接砸中了他的身体。

后知后觉，虽说这种感知对他来说是陌生的，但是他仍是意识到了这意味着什么。即使之前他调查克拉克，显示他并不能归类于人类的性别里------可母盒所带来的副作用，目前谁又能知晓。

是他一意孤行所做出的选择，自然后果责任他照单全收。

布鲁斯点击了确认键。

 

 

嘶地一声，蒸汽从打开的玻璃门缝中漏出来，直到它完全地被打开，气体像是波浪一般柔柔地散开，露出了藏身在中间的克拉克。

Alpha。

这个已经略带陌生感的词正带着无法改变的事实，刻在了屏幕的中央。布鲁斯一时间不知道作何反应，即使不能先入为主地定义克拉克，但他的确符合Alpha的全部特征。

没了阻挡，那种熟悉的气味重新席卷而来，布鲁斯在这铺天盖地的信息素中忽地不知作何反应。他不是没见过Alpha，但没有一个人的能够与之相比。

克拉克站在雾气中，扒拉着湿漉漉的头发，将其顺向脑后。他侧着身，赤身裸体，毫无征兆地瞥向了布鲁斯。在面朝灯光的角度下，那些雾气非但没有遮挡住，反倒更是令他眼里的蓝色更加灼人。

布鲁斯一愣，才意识到那些信息素并非不是没有侵略性和攻击性，而是如同沼泽一般，危险而不可捉摸。他如果现在才有想要抽身的念头，已经晚了。

 

 

克拉克赤着脚朝他走来，每走近一步，布鲁斯身周围的压迫感便浓了一分。他抬手指了指空气，“抱歉，这些味道……”他说，“我没法控制。”

“信息素，”布鲁斯纠正，他本想用自己的信息素构成防御，却突然想起了他们性别之间最关键的问题，“你能闻到自己的信息素？”

克拉克表情未变，他离布鲁斯不过一步的距离，像是想要拿到桌子上的衣物，又像是想要将布鲁斯身后屏幕上的信息看得更加清楚，他微微前倾，更是加剧地减少了他们相隔的空间。

“不，”克拉克说，“但我能看到，而且我也能闻到一些------”

他嗅了一下，恰好就在布鲁斯的耳侧。克拉克直起身子，说道：“------应该说是你身上很明显的味道。”

 

 

布鲁斯的耳朵已然开始发热，也许是心理作用，也许是生理反应。克拉克的呼吸声似乎还待在他耳旁。看起来那些信息素已经开始让他有些思考缓慢了，已经很久没有这样的事情发生了。

克拉克出现在面前看来就是为了把他认定的事实所打破。

布鲁斯的信息素被他控制的得当，一般情况下别人只可能把他当做Beta，外加上他的Omega机能在自我的折磨下更是退化不少，基本上他已经可以归为Beta的类别里了。

克拉克的眼神不像是在说笑，但布鲁斯绕开了这点，他指了指电脑屏幕，“你现在是个Alpha，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“我也曾经是个记者，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“我了解这方面的信息。”

“你就想这样走出去吗？”布鲁斯示意空气中那些能被克拉克看见的信息素，“不出一分钟，你会成为全球焦点。”

“但你就毫无反应，”克拉克说，“暂时。”

他说得对，尽管几年前布鲁斯就不需要抑制剂来压制自己的本能了，可长时间待在这种极其集中的，而且还属于一个异常强大的Alpha的信息素里，对于他一个Omega来说只会让事情变得更加糟糕。随即，他意识到了克拉克未说出口的含义。

“你闻出来了。”布鲁斯说道，并无疑问的意味。他对自己的身份暴露并不气恼，若是说到期待就更谈不上了。

“你打算亲自教我吗？”克拉克答非所问。

布鲁斯在几秒内都沉默着，他微微侧身，让出了一些空间，他们之间的信息素已经足够厚重，他已经开始有些头晕了。

“你不需要我的指导，克拉克，”布鲁斯不动声色地攥住身后的椅子，“你更需要一个这方面------”

“不走吗？”克拉克毫不留情地打断了他。

 

 

身体周围的信息素已经淡了下去，就像是专门为他留有余地，让他能够选择。布鲁斯撞上克拉克的视线，他的意识显然非常清晰，即使是刚觉醒的Alpha，也没有运气差到立刻迎上发情期。本能很难抗拒，尤其是新手------可这一切前提都要建立在Alpha本能已经凌驾于克拉克的理智之上。

布鲁斯开不了口，却也没法一下子就能转身离开。他情愿把这个归于他该死的本能和这里的信息素，可他和克拉克现在都一样，处于完全的冷静与理智之中。

克拉克并未给他太长的时间去考虑。这几近完美，没有任何瑕疵的身躯已然往前迈出了一步。他硬生生地将布鲁斯逼着迫不得已跌坐在椅子上，克拉克双手撑着椅子的扶手上，倾身俯视着布鲁斯。

“我已经给了你机会，”克拉克沉声道，“别选错了。”

“……应该是你别选错了，克拉克，”布鲁斯用自己最后的意志力在试图警告对方，“我不是你在书上看到的那种Omega。”

也就意味着应该会像是Beta对Alpha一样，没有什么任何必然的吸引力。

克拉克只是盯着他，“所以呢？”

布鲁斯剖析着，“选择我是错误的，你明显没到发情期，我也不会有适合Alpha的------”

“我都说我知道了，”克拉克说，“不过你恐怕还不知道自己说错了。”

“我……”

克拉克没有给他任何说话的机会，布鲁斯只来得及看到他嘴角扬起的弧度，接着属于克拉克的信息素以着比刚才要浓烈两倍的势头直接压了下来，不需要克拉克做任何动作，布鲁斯都只能在原地干咳嗽。

克拉克的声音从上方落了下来，“不是我选择了你，而是你选择了我。”

他的声音弱了下去，布鲁斯感觉到克拉克的呼吸轻轻地拍打在了他的鼻尖上。他本可以推开的，他在几分钟前，在这个世界上，恐怕是宇宙中最为强大的存在的面前，曾有着许多次能够逃脱的机会。

他知道克拉克不会追上来，亦不会使出什么强硬的手段。但他自行舍弃了另一种选择。无法拒绝，当克拉克开口的一瞬间，布鲁斯就知道自己做不到。

温热的触感只是略微地轻碰到他的嘴唇，布鲁斯感觉到克拉克灼灼的目光正落在他的脸上。

“是的，你说得对，”克拉克的喃昵在耳侧融化着，“你的Omega气味几乎淡薄的无法引起注意……”

他将布鲁斯散落在额前的碎发拂到一旁去，“这样更好，就只有我------”

 

 

语言带来的冲击和唇齿上蓦然贴上来的，属于另一个人的温度让布鲁斯反应不及，束手无策。他被压在椅子上，身体都陷了进去，唯一能够抓住作为支撑的部分被克拉克抢占了。不仅如此，克拉克那些要命的信息素也被一并送进了口中，顺着唾液流进了喉咙里。

布鲁斯为寻找亚瑟，曾踏上了雪山，而在那里，夹杂着雪而又刺骨的风一个不小心就容易钻进口中。克拉克现在则给他了一次重新体验的机会，虽然只存在于开头的一瞬间。随即作为克拉克信息素的主调则霸占了整个鼻腔。

它是柔和的，绵长而干净，如此的平和，与开头尖锐刺骨的寒气截然相反。

布鲁斯后脑勺抵着椅背，不由自主地就顺着克拉克的动作而做着调整。他仰着头，猛地抓住了克拉克的手腕。

这样的话，还真像是他和克拉克的相遇过程。

克拉克微微退去，与他能够平视。布鲁斯抬起另一只手，弯曲着食指，擦过湿润的嘴角，他的目光一动不动地停在克拉克身上。

克拉克轻笑着，“据说所有人都不可能闻到自己身上的味道------”

他舔了一下嘴唇，“但没说尝不到，想试一下吗，布鲁斯？”

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

在漫山遍野，人迹鲜少的山坡上克拉克总是能闻见干燥的花草气味。宁静而悠长。若说是刚相识的时候，布鲁斯的性格绝对是与之背道而驰，两个极端的特性。现如今看来，是他们当时太过盲目，现在露出来的才是真面目。

克拉克低着头吻他，因为位置的差异，布鲁斯必须要仰着头，露出那脆弱的脖颈。渐渐地，他只能闻到布鲁斯身上的味道，像是永远缄默的大地，承受着，忍耐着。克拉克不需要他这样，他想听到声音，他想得到反应。

他的右手穿过布鲁斯的头发，顺着他的耳后一路缓慢地划到他的脖颈处。他张开了手掌，将他纳入手心。手指搭上布鲁斯喉结的一刹那，克拉克明显感受到了他身体下意识的紧绷，但一眨眼的功夫，他又软下了身子。

克拉克只觉心里猛地被攥紧了，他反倒像那个被扼住脖子的人。布鲁斯的嘴唇上带着点旧日的伤痕，柔软地接纳着克拉克的啃咬，他仔仔细细地含住了他，舔舐着布鲁斯的嘴角，直到感受到布鲁斯开始有些缺氧时才松开他。

他凝视着这个人类，他的耳朵红的一塌糊涂，低低地喘着气。布鲁斯眼里的棕色有些摇曳，手指无意识地收紧。就算是这样，他也还穿着规规矩矩的白色衬衫。

淡淡的气味在所有他触碰过布鲁斯的地方萦绕着，克拉克的目光落在布鲁斯的衣服上。

“我来吧。”布鲁斯注意到这点，错开目光正准备解开纽扣，没料到会被克拉克立刻阻止了，他顺着自己被攥住的手腕看去，克拉克轻轻摇了头。

“我来。”克拉克不容置否地说道。

 

 

他被拽到自己的桌子旁，克拉克压迫在他身前，他不由得往后仰。恰好那桌子高度正好利于他顺着力道坐上去，想必克拉克也注意到了，一直把他抵上了桌子才停下来。

克拉克用右手从最上面解开扣子，一路顺下来，热气在他的皮肤上散开。布鲁斯只能垂着眼，撑着桌子，忍住痒意。没曾想到克拉克的左手会从他的衣摆下探进来，带着细小的疼痛，被克拉克指尖触碰到的背上的伤痕烧灼了起来。

他只是抚摸着，用指尖轻轻摩擦那些痕迹。布鲁斯呼吸已然不稳起来。他不知道是因为克拉克的信息素终于让他毁坏已久的本能有了下意识的反应还是如何，但他的身体开始发热了。

不仅是衣服，克拉克不动声色地已然解开了他的裤子，他的动作干净利落，没有丝毫的犹豫。这让布鲁斯问他是否反悔的机会都没有。

 

 

“布鲁斯。”他念着，吞吐着信息素，紧紧地和布鲁斯的身体贴合在一起。

烫。布鲁斯任由克拉克靠在他身上。对方的体温比他还要高，紧绷着的身体与他的几乎就像是粘在了一起，严丝合缝，正因如此，他也感受到了对方另一处的滚烫。

克拉克不言不语，只是拥着他，一只手不知何时破开了最后一层布料，他将已经微微硬起来的性器收拢在手心，以着布鲁斯完全想象不到的温柔力度摩擦着。

布鲁斯乱了一刻呼吸，情欲是很容易被勾起来的，可那些已然失去的却不会奇迹再现。若他还是很久很久以前的那个Omega，这样的情况下，他应该很快就能为对方做好准备。

但现在他不行，布鲁斯动了动腿，算是提醒克拉克。

“我的身体没法当一个Omega，”他看着克拉克，却说不完话，“润滑剂在那边。”

克拉克不为所动，他的指肚蹭过了他的顶端，布鲁斯呼吸顿了一下。

他说：“不需要。”

布鲁斯两秒之后才反应过来，“你在说什么胡话，你也看到了吧，这副身体------”

信息素沉甸甸地砸下来，布鲁斯本质仍是对Alpha的这种压迫而屈服。他的身体甚至因此而有些颤抖，克拉克不过轻松一扯，他最后一层布料则支离破碎。

“这是我的事，”克拉克另一只手的手背蹭过他的脸颊，“你要做的就是别忍耐。”

 

 

什么叫做别忍耐------

在脑海里的质问还没落地，克拉克再次靠过来，他吻着布鲁斯的脖子，舔舐着。向下而行，舌头所略过得地方开始变凉。随后，克拉克突兀地含住了他的胸前。舌尖先是围着周围绕着，弄得到处都是痕迹。

布鲁斯本来以为这样的动作已经是克拉克所能够做到的极限了，但他是在没想到会传来尖锐的刺痛。他倒吸一口冷气，更加清晰地意识到是克拉克用他的犬齿在那上面慢慢地磨着。

他在巨大的心跳声中，看到克拉克仰着头，嚣张地冲他笑着，那明晃晃的犬齿正耀武扬威。

布鲁斯有着极大的冲动想要把克拉克推开。其实他已经是一退再退，默许了克拉克挤进他的大腿之间的行为。他对着一个Alpha打开自己，而不是把对方踹出去。但这次不同的是，他不认为自己有这个资格得到这样的待遇。

况且，他还没法拿性别本能来反驳。这还是平生第一次，他想着若是还有原本的能力，会是个什么光景。

但这个念头还没完全消失之前，克拉克再一次地猛烈地扑上来，他近乎强迫性质地，粗鲁地闯进了布鲁斯的嘴里，布鲁斯猝不及防，短暂而急促地发出了一声哽咽。这声细碎地从他们的齿缝中漏出来，布鲁斯本来还想争回自己能够控制的立场，却被突然按上脖颈后方的手而一时间无法回神。

他都忘了，即使是没了发情期。腺体也还在那里。

克拉克的手指时轻时重地蹭着那片位置，布鲁斯下意识只想远离，退到一个安全区域，可他不愿意。

 

 

克拉克结束了这吻，但他仍是和布鲁斯的嘴唇轻触着。

他念着：“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯想，像克拉克这样的人，他这一辈子再也、再也遇不到第二个了。

他垂下了手，侧开脸，冲着他所如此珍惜的Alpha露出了脖子。

克拉克见此，只是沉默地将他用力地勒进怀里，他的手仍护着布鲁斯的那处，沉沉的呼吸已然转向他的腺体，克拉克吻上了他的后颈。

 

 

大量的信息素涌入鼻腔。的确在开始的时候，布鲁斯的味道很淡，他没有分辨出他是个Omega。就算是之后意识到了这点，他也觉得理所当然。可他没告诉布鲁斯，现在在他的信息素之中，布鲁斯的味道已经浓了起来。

他亲吻着那处，让那处皮肤变得热起来，就像是果实到了最后的时刻，他注视着它的成熟。

就在那愈发浓烈的气味中，克拉克终于露出了牙齿。

他干脆利落地陷入布鲁斯的血肉里。布鲁斯在他怀里不由自主地挣扎，可克拉克将他禁锢着，逃不出来。

那种气味和感觉令克拉克头皮发麻，因此在那空白的几秒之后，他才发觉布鲁斯的身体在微微颤抖着，呼吸声也很重，下面更是已经顶到了他。

但这并不够。克拉克刺入的更深，就算这种标记，仅仅是信息素的融合，什么都不能留下。

 

 

布鲁斯正在努力适应这种被完全把握在别人手里的感受。他现在浑身都没有力气，这倒是有点像Omega了。他现在连自己的手指都抬不起来，整个身体都是靠克拉克而撑着的。那种热是从后面传来的，笼罩着他的脑袋。

但这个热很快就变成了某种冰冷的水流，顺着他的腺体在身体里蔓延开来。

那是克拉克。

布鲁斯止不住地，徒劳地想要抓住什么以防止自己的失控。属于克拉克的信息素在他的腺体里乱窜。他没有像普通流程那样只是咬开腺体，反倒是擅作主张将信息素倒灌进去。Omega的本能既渴望得到，却又对这霸道的气味而瑟缩。

到底是该说克拉克有意捉弄他，还是无师自通？

布鲁斯趴在克拉克的肩上，徒劳地张了张嘴，什么都说不出来。在他的腺体里那股属于克拉克的信息素正在逐渐膨胀，他的头脑发晕，有些呼吸不过来，仿佛对失却了身体的控制权。

不料这个时候，克拉克准确无误地握住了他的已经完全兴奋起来的性器，他上下加快了速度套弄着，润滑的触感更是方便了他的动作。布鲁斯绷紧了身子，迷糊着的意识根本无法制止自己的感觉，那种细小电流般的快感从大腿内侧冲到他的性器上。

他感到痒，那种从心底悄悄萌发的抓挠感。克拉克还没松开嘴，抱着的他的力量也未曾松懈。而那奇特的感觉像是泛起的涟漪，蔓延到全身，他想让克拉克更加快一点……不，他或许也希望他停手，一切都在往他无法预知的路上偏离。

克拉克忽地就停止了手上的动作，但烧灼感却持续着。刺痛从指尖开始，后来到他和克拉克肌肤相触的地方都开始疼痛。可克拉克的信息素对于他来说不再陌生，反而像是温水，托着他在一片混沌中能够呼吸。

疼痛与怪异混合在一起，伴着快感在他的腹部涌动着，布鲁斯闷哼了一声，却还是在克拉克的牵制下无法动弹。正当他这么想的时候，克拉克的牙齿动了，他准备退出去。牙尖拔离腺体的时候，电流感加大了，布鲁斯的呼吸急促了起来，有什么东西从他身体里离开了，又有什么被添了进去，他匮乏的信息素已被克拉克的所强行填补。

克拉克松开他的一瞬间，那电流感直冲脑门，布鲁斯不由得用额头死死地抵住克拉克的肩膀，张合着嘴，无声地尖叫着。

几秒、也许是十几秒，等到布鲁斯的意识重新回到他的躯体里的时候，他感到自己的身体都已经完全软下来了。他的感知很朦胧，一时间内完全无法抵抗。所以接下来克拉克吻上来的时候，他只是支吾了一声，顺从地任克拉克撬开的嘴巴。

味道变了。

布鲁斯忽然意识到。诚然那里面还有克拉克原本信息素的味道，但是他也尝到了全新的，带着点熟悉的感觉。后面侵占了嘴巴的，则是融合在一起的信息素，他暂时还分辨不出来那到底是什么味道，但其中有树木的青涩香气。

 

 

即使他们嘴巴不停歇，克拉克的手也闲不下来。他抚摸上布鲁斯的大腿内侧，引得微微一颤。布鲁斯不想制止他，便任由他胡乱摸着。但很快他就意识到了不对，他觉得浑身不仅无力，还在发热。大腿内侧被摸过的地方滑腻而湿润，布鲁斯一开始以为那是润滑剂。

他猛地推开了克拉克，这个动作让他分外清晰地感觉到有什么东西从后面流了出来。他无法遮掩自己震惊的表情，只能瞪向克拉克。

对方则搓捻着手指，上面透明的液体正顺着手指淌下来。

“……你。”布鲁斯不知道此时此刻该说些什么。这不应该发生的，他已经好几年都没有出现这样的情况了，有一股热流滑了出来，布鲁斯同一时间身体一软，克拉克接住了他。

他的后颈被克拉克抚摸着，听到他轻笑一声：“很有可能是因为你以前从来没遇见我这样的Alpha。”

 

 

这个人夸奖起自己来可真是不谦虚。布鲁斯拍拍他的胳膊，“快点，别浪费了。”

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

克拉克的食指沾着体液，几乎是毫无阻碍地就滑了进去，布鲁斯本意是想放松，没想到却是先是收紧了，一瞬间克拉克手指的形状在他身体里分外清晰。接下来的行为恐怕也是超出他意志所能够控制的，布鲁斯没想继续看着这种景色，只是自暴自弃地躺倒在桌子上，让温度较低的表面吸收一点他身上的热气。

克拉克抓住了他的脚踝，把他往外拖了一些，直到他的整个下半身都是悬空的。布鲁斯无处着力，唯一剩下的地方就是克拉克的腰和肩上。布鲁斯眯了眯眼，用脚勾住克拉克的后腰，把他拽向自己。可他忘了克拉克的手指还在他的身体里，这一来一往，他吞下了整根食指。

就算想装的若无其事也不行，布鲁斯身体一僵，就看见克拉克笑着用手指轻轻划过他的大腿内侧，与此同时，第二根手指也撑开了入口，从滚烫而又柔软的壁上摁压着探入其内。

这里面已经湿的一塌糊涂，两根手指搅动着，时而还能听见粘稠的动静。他的内部紧紧地挤压着克拉克的手指，无意识的收缩让更长的中指触碰到了更深的地方。可克拉克并不打算深入，反倒他就在那里试图弯曲着手指，为了防止指甲刮伤脆弱的内壁，克拉克的动作又缓慢又温柔，这反倒更加难以忍受。

当身体内部这样细致地被扩大，他的自然反应是收缩，而这样却抵不过身体里的力道，变成一件自找没趣的事。布鲁斯呼吸有些不稳，他的脑袋也越来越热，身体几乎是在冷热之间不停地交替着。克拉克与他混合着的信息素就像是一双手，正一丝不苟地抚摸着他的身体。

他的大腿内侧的肌肉猛地紧绷起来，后知后觉地，难以置信的快感跃上了他的身体，一路势不可挡地钻入他的大脑。

克拉克顿住了，又在相同的位置用他的指关节碾压了他一次。

布鲁斯呜咽了一声，眼前密密麻麻泛着金星。他的大腿使不上力，多亏克拉克眼疾手快，挡住了下滑的趋势。好几秒过后布鲁斯才从这可怖的快感中摇摇欲坠地清醒过来。一睁眼他就看到克拉克赤裸裸的，笑盈盈的眼神。他一手架着布鲁斯的腿，另一只手从里面撤离，拉拽出粘稠而纤细的透明液体。克拉克眼睛里的蓝色亮得惊人，他盯着布鲁斯，慢慢地舔舐着牙尖。

 

 

就像是野兽要享用他的猎物了。

 

 

布鲁斯沉下目光，一股火在胃里燃烧，这种欲望来得猛烈，就算明知道他会被拆骨入腹，却也阻止不了他因兴奋而加速的心跳。

来吧。

过往许多景色重合，敌视的、仇恨的、陌生的和不信任的，全部都融化在现在这个克拉克的眼中。

布鲁斯抬起脚，抵在他的胸口。

“如果想让我自己来，”布鲁斯说道，“最开始就不该用这种姿势。”

克拉克笑着握住他的脚踝，身体微微前倾，将他的脚搭在肩上。全部的模样已经暴露在克拉克的面前了。

“抱歉，今天可是我来主场。”克拉克说道。

 

 

他之前沉溺于接二连三的快感之中，都没注意到克拉克也有了浓厚的情欲，他抵上来的时候，是如此的灼热与坚硬。布鲁斯突然就怀疑起了自己想让克拉克绕过那些繁琐的前戏的想法是否正确。接纳一个异星Alpha的性器，全世界就他是第一人，这样一想，还蛮有戏剧性的。

不过他喜欢这种疼痛。

克拉克垂着眼，最开始他用顶端故意在入口周围没轻没重地戳着，沾了不少体液，弄得布鲁斯又湿又痒。他几乎要在这种热度里化了，但面前这个Alpha却这么不紧不慢，游刃有余。怒火十分幼稚地冒了出来，克拉克抬眼，像是注意到了他情绪的变化。

更为幼稚的是克拉克用信息素反过来镇压他，布鲁斯的身体主动而听话地又瑟缩了一下。同一时刻，顶端已然和入口亲密地挨在了一起，它将其撑开，稍稍探进去了一些。

不过是半个前端，已经被卡着了。有那些滑腻的体液帮助，一鼓作气进去也不会要了布鲁斯的命。可偏偏始作俑者不骄不躁，就着进去的那一小部分，前前后后以着极小幅度的动作折磨着布鲁斯。每当布鲁斯按捺不住的时候，克拉克总是会又往前破开。

他的内部和克拉克的性器几乎是严丝合缝地黏在一起，紧紧地挤着，里面时不时的蠕动本想是要排出异物，却意外地将坚挺往里面吞着。

很疼。

布鲁斯喘着气，酸麻和满足他应该同时都感受到了。而有的时候埋在里面的性器会抽动一下。

 

 

趁着他还能思考，他真该好好想想之后能不能踹动克拉克。他就没想过这辈子会被人标记。以前一旦涉及这方面，他的反应会非常剧烈。现在年过四十，看得透彻，也能坦然接受。

反正他的那些器官都闭合了，如果克拉克愿意------他也没理由拒绝。

感觉很卑鄙。布鲁斯自嘲地笑着，还没等他往下想，刚才还被他抱怨慢的人突然前倾着俯下身子，若不是布鲁斯自身韧性过关，此刻比起其他的，他恐怕先断的是腿。

身体里的坚挺毫不留情地碾压过前列腺处，顺着柔软的内部将后面紧合着的穴道撑开。他的入口收合着，无力地阻止着，但却将克拉克的吞的更深。

疼痛与酸楚一同爆发，快感夹杂其中，一种窒息感笼罩着他，因为生理反应而漫上来的泪水堆积在眼角，在克拉克最后一挺的时候，悉数都溢了出来。

他的顶端似乎撞到了什么，布鲁斯则是被刺激的瘫软下来。在那一刻快感大过于其他所有的知觉，他攥紧了身下的衣服，根本无法阻止细小的呜咽声从喉咙里面钻出来。他的这段空白期还没过，克拉克却往外抽离了，接着猛地又刺进来，以相同的角度，更大的力撞在里面，布鲁斯呛了一下，死咬着嘴唇，把呻吟咬碎在口里。

布鲁斯勉强地睁开眼，发觉克拉克正全神贯注地看着他。

他第一次在性爱里，脸热得发烫，脑子也烧得什么也顾不上。蝙蝠洞穴很安静，克拉克每一次抽离带着他身体里的液体，粘稠的声音和撞击声都分外明显。每一次捅到最里面，都会让布鲁斯眼前泛白，刚开始他还能忍耐住，可最过要命的是，他的体力还没完全恢复，此刻已经跟不上克拉克的节奏了，只能把自己完全地交给了他。

克拉克加快了出入的速度，每每都戳在那点。布鲁斯的腰早就被酸软所攻占，自己的性器也完全勃起，所有的一切都快到达足以爆发的点。他在或是虚弱或是小声的呻吟中隐隐约约地意识到克拉克的目的。

克拉克再一次深埋入他的身体，不再抽离。他反倒是在最后那里细细地研磨着。

布鲁斯浑身都冒出了冷汗。他无法遏制自己的颤抖。这是本能，他不能怪克拉克，也不能制止自己。那里的确是他已经闭合的器官入口，也的确是为Alpha准备的地方。

酸疼和某种被即将被他人所拥有的感觉扩散开来，像是海浪，一波接着一波，却总是在最后又退了回去，回到那个封闭的入口处，也就是克拉克正在撞击的地方。

 

 

“克、克拉克------”他破碎的声音企图告诉他的Alpha，“克拉克……”

究竟是渴求还是拒绝……布鲁斯混乱不堪，但克拉克听出来了。

“布鲁斯。”他的Alpha回应他，并攥住了他的手，将他从桌子上拉起来。他的腿从克拉克的肩上滑落下来，而本人则被拽入怀中，他的下巴磕到了克拉克的肩膀。

而在这最后一秒，他有了片刻的清醒。

克拉克轻而易举地就将他抱了起来，因为这个举动他的性器从里面滑出来一些，可接下来他却将布鲁斯狠狠地摁了下去。

布鲁斯尖叫起来。他依稀记得自己应该是在这种绝顶的疼痛和快感之中尖叫了。他的大腿内侧止不住地抽搐着，里面有很多滚烫的东西涌了出来，却被克拉克的性器堵在里面。他和克拉克的身体此刻才贴合在一起。他已然先高潮了。

布鲁斯能够记得的时候，他已经被克拉克死死地勒进怀里。他觉得小腹有些疼，却也有着说不上来的意味。

没想到克拉克真的破开了他已经闭合了的器官。布鲁斯吞咽着。一想到刚才做的时候，克拉克的性器并没有完全被他吞进去，而是还有一节露在外面，直到破开第二个入口才完全的进入他。

他止不住地战栗着，浑身都使不上劲。克拉克在他的后颈处轻轻地安抚着，稍微地顶了顶下面，布鲁斯立刻控制不住地呻吟起来。高潮后的敏感和真正被占有的快感混杂在一起。

他的声音不大，但是却实实在在地将真实的声音给了克拉克。

克拉克的每次顶入都会重新破开第二入口，这带给刚刚高潮的布鲁斯完全无法接受的快感，他几乎都要呼吸不过来。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克放轻声音，撩起布鲁斯额前被汗水浸湿的头发。

而布鲁斯也早就看穿克拉克的想法，他毫不犹豫地吻住克拉克。因为他们的动作，支离破碎的喘息和呻吟从他们口中掉落出来，布鲁斯一只手扯着克拉克的头发，用了狠劲去吻他。

克拉克更是一次比一次进入的更加用力，他的性器从前端开始涨大了一圈，习惯性地想要抽离时，却卡在了第二个入口，反倒是让布鲁斯痛苦地闷哼了一声。

克拉克则选择里面微小幅度地撞着内壁，每一次的摩擦都像是迸发了火花。布鲁斯被这无法掌控的快感折磨的只能不住地收缩着里面，克拉克呼吸也开始变得急促起来。布鲁斯在意识到这点的时候，用双腿缠住了克拉克的腰，让他在里面陷得更深。这样刁钻的角度让克拉克的顶端每一次都与极其柔软的内壁摩擦，他的力道也有些失了控，好几次都拽着入口处，疼的布鲁斯倒吸冷气。

可布鲁斯什么也没说，只是再次吻上克拉克，在克拉克高潮的时候，颤抖着把他低沉的声音尽数吞入腹中。

这都是他的。

 

 

他们的喘息声是蝙蝠洞穴中唯一的声响。布鲁斯现在一根手指都不想动，只能感受克拉克的性器仍卡在里面。克拉克的鼻尖贴着他，冲他笑起来。

这是世界上他见过最美好的笑容了。布鲁斯想着，只要他能回来，什么代价他都愿意付出。

就这么停留了一会，身体里的结终于消了下来。克拉克托着他，将自己从里面退出来。可他没给布鲁斯挨地的机会，直接将他横抱起来。湿湿嗒嗒的液体从他后面流出来，布鲁斯即将说出口的拒绝也被咽了下去。

克拉克看穿了并不戳破，他只是低头凑到布鲁斯脖子旁，嗅了嗅。

他说：“可惜，接下来所有人都能闻到你的气味了。”

布鲁斯无声叹息。

 

 

“闻到我的不就意味着也能闻到你的吗？”

 

 

所以在说胡话之前，把脸上的笑收一收啊。

 

 

 

END

 

 

NOTES：开车很难，我还是想做一个急刹车司机，急需养身体，需要更多投喂【虽然是简陋的车，但是还是希望大家能开开心心地看完

 

有没有后续再说 【不是

 


End file.
